


Soon I'll Be Waiting

by dreamkist



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Mustafar (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: A missing scene from Obi-Wan and Anakin's fight on Mustafar.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Soon I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASadHermitStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadHermitStory/gifts).



Obi-Wan was dimly aware of the bodies strewn about the control room. He adjusted his grip on his lightsaber as his hands were sweat-slick from the pervasive heat of the planet. The tense situation with Anakin was not helping matters either. If only he could get through to his friend, he could prevent further pain for all of them.

He and Anakin circled each other. This battle-scarred young man had been forged in war. Was it any wonder this had happened? How many had cautioned Obi-Wan about his apprentice while Obi-Wan refused to ever doubt him? He had try to save him.

"Anakin, we can end this now. Come back with me and Padme. Please." If ever a situation called for begging this was it. Obi-Wan was filled with a storm of emotion, and he just wanted Anakin to stop this madness and leave with him.

Anakin, always infuriating, asked, "Where's your detachment, Master?" He moved in for another round of sparring.

Lightsabers met and danced off each other.

"Please. Anakin. This is not the way. We can speak about everything on the ship.” He stepped closer as Anakin lowered his lightsaber. “Just get on the ship with me. That is all I ask."

It seemed as if Anakin was considering it. The relief that swept through Obi-Wan was palpable.

Then a hard wall knocked the breath from him as he was slammed against it. Their lightsabers fell to the floor. Anakin was there, very close.

“My master,” Anakin said, “what is happening to me?”

“You have made a mistake but all can be made right. Just trust me.”

Metal and flesh held his face, and Anakin looked at his lips as though he wanted to devour him. That realization hit Obi-Wan like a herd of bantha. He hadn’t expected to encounter that particular emotion under these circumstances.

“You would forgive me?” Anakin asked as pulled his gaze away from Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“Of course, Anakin.”

“Would Padme?”

“She loves you,” he said simply.

“Do you love me too?”

“Anakin…” he wasn’t sure where this was going, but he had the feeling it was somewhere dangerous.

As he considered what to say, Anakin gripped his robes tightly, and Obi-Wan allowed himself to be maneuvered to the large table in the center of the room. Once Anakin had gotten him there, though, he seemed uncertain. If this was what it would take to have Anakin listen, he would allow it. And perhaps a part of him wanted it too, he acknowledged. He spread his legs open in invitation.

Anakin’s hesitation disappeared. He pounced on Obi-Wan and kissed him again. Their lips furiously brushed against each other. Anakin broke away to whisper, “I have wanted to do this for so long, Master. I would dream of you, you know? Your body against mine." He licked at Obi-Wan's skin. "Pointless Jedi rules.” He buried his face in Obi-Wan's neck and inhaled.

"You presume I would have had any interest in allowing that to happen." He attempted to make his tone sound imperious, but his erection had not escaped Anakin's notice, as the arched eyebrow and roll of hips attested.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin reach between them then. He knew Anakin had freed his cock when he moaned. He ground against Obi-Wan.

“Yes,” he murmured to encourage Anakin. "Be with me here. Everything will turn out fine." He pulled him closer and felt the hard muscles of the young man’s back shift with his quick movements. Anakin shouted with his release and collapsed on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stroked his back soothingly as he felt the tremors that traveled through his body.

With a quick motion, Anakin moved to free Obi-Wan’s cock. A primal sound escaped Obi-Wan’s mouth, beyond his control to stop, as Anakin took his cock into his hot, wet mouth. He could have come right then from the sheer pleasure of it. He only managed not to by remembering the circumstances of the situation they were in.

It would be a lie to deny ever having thought about Anakin this way, but Obi-Wan respected the Jedi code and lived by it. Desperate times, he reminded himself, as he began to feel guilty. He cleared his mind and focused on the sensations. It had been such a long time, and Anakin’s mouth felt _good_. He had forgotten how easy it was to submit to pleasure. Obi-Wan climaxed with a deep groan.

Obi-Wan was dimly aware of Anakin tucking him back into his pants before he moved up to press their chests together. Anakin met his eyes, and Obi-Wan could see the familiar spark of his old friend in them. “Will you return with me?” he quietly asked. “With Padme? We love you, Anakin.”

It seemed as though Anakin were going to say yes for one happy moment, but then Obi-Wan felt Anakin slipping away again. Just out of his reach and there was nothing he could do to hold onto him.

Anakin stood up. “You don’t understand!” he shouted. “I _need_ this power.”

“ _Why_?” Obi-Wan searched his face and tried to find some hint of Anakin there. But he saw only the unsettling eyes of a Sith glaring back at him. Anakin was gone. The inescapable truth that he had succumbed to the dark side was evident.

Obi-Wan had to stop this threat. It was his duty. It must be done for others, but for Anakin too.

Anakin lowered his head, face shadowed. He reached out and pulled his lightsaber to his hand.

Obi-Wan stepped back and did the same. Even though his heart had shattered into pieces.


End file.
